Chelsea Porcelain/Gallery
My Little Pony theme song MLP opening train version 2.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Old Ponies On Balcony S2E08.png Balcony cracking off S2E8.png Old Ponies S2E08.png Balcony breaking off S2E8.png Elderly ponies on a falling balcony S2E08.png Rainbow Dash softens balcony fall S2E08.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Hearts and Hooves Day Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Ponyville Confidential Crusaders shunned by Ponyville S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Season four Simple Ways Townsponies gathering S4E13.png The selection committee S4E13.png The selection committee behind Mayor Mare S4E13.png Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim touches old pony's hair S4E20.png Flam "that you don't need to fear" S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Flam pulls old pony's eyelids S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Sick pony cheering up S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Season five Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Smooze approaches Mr. Waddle and Chelsea Porcelain S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity "did I say that out loud?" S5E15.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Fillies caroling for Chelsea Porcelain S6E8.png Season seven The Perfect Pear Beginning shot of Apple Bloom's hooves S7E13.png Apple and pear stands in past Ponyville S7E13.png Young Granny Smith selling apples S7E13.png Granny Smith "on a beautiful fall day!" S7E13.png Granny and ponies hear Grand Pear S7E13.png Young Grand Pear selling pears S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear argue in the marketplace S7E13.png Ponies walk away from Granny and Grand Pear's arguing S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear continue arguing S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter running off together S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter dancing yards apart S7E13.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Rarity "I need a dozen lavender pieces" S7E19.png Rarity whipping her mane S7E19.png Rarity grinning confidently S7E19.png Rarity "I know you're swamped" S7E19.png Rarity "it's for Vanity Mare!" S7E19.png Rarity flicking her mane S7E19.png Rarity "color coordination is a must" S7E19.png Rarity grinning with delight S7E19.png Rarity in Davenport's Quills and Sofas store S7E19.png Chelsea Porcelain "came in different colors" S7E19.png Chelsea Porcelain "I'd buy one for every room" S7E19.png Chelsea Porcelain drops bits out of a pouch S7E19.png Rarity winking at Davenport S7E19.png Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png Once Upon a Zeppelin Velvet, Night Light, and ponies look over side of airship S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle "that's not where we were born" S7E22.png Zeppelin passes over the Crystal Empire S7E22.png Velvet and Night Light agree to have their picture taken S7E22.png Cruise attendees take pictures of Velvet and Night Light S7E22.png Twilight asking the attendees about the director S7E22.png Bingo competition on the zeppelin cruise S7E22.png Night Light on the far end of the zeppelin deck S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle watches the cruise ponies chant S7E22.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Coinky-Dink World Chelsea Porcelain and Geri sitting together SS15.png Pinkie takes flowers from Chelsea and Geri's table SS15.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Display of Affection Front window display at Carousel Boutique EGDS9.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Puffed Pastry about to cut a slice of cake EGSB.png Rainbow Dash charges toward Puffed Pastry EGSB.png Rainbow Dash tackling Puffed Pastry EGSB.png Cruise patron covered in bundt cake EGSB.png Pastry shoves RD and Pinkie out of buffet EGSB.png Puffed Pastry dusting off her hands EGSB.png Cruise patrons look at shaking chandelier EGSB.png Street view of Ponyville EGSB.png Trixie still putting on a magic show EGSB.png Trixie pointing at the empty vase EGSB.png Water bursts into the ship's stage area EGSB.png Cruise passengers flee the flooding theater EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png Twilight levitates passengers to lifeboat EGSB.png Equestria Girls safely on the island EGSB.png Equestria Girls stranded on the island EGSB.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Security guard scans Chelsea Porcelain EGSBP.png Security Guard "security is an art" EGSBP.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Twilight and Spike in the EEA's chamber S8E1.png Twilight giving curriculum copies to the EEA S8E1.png Other EEA members talking in silence S8E1.png Twilight addressing Neighsay and the EEA S8E1.png Left side of EEA council nodding their heads S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Main ponies stuck in door at Sugarcube Corner S8E2.png Main five on ground outside Sugarcube Corner S8E2.png Grannies Gone Wild Big Stallion gesturing toward other old ponies S8E5.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Rockhoof observing ponies in Canterlot S8E21.png Season nine The Point of No Return Twilight and Spike enter Silver Stable S9E5.png Elderly ponies on the Silver Shoals docks S9E5.png Twilight approaches elders on the docks S9E5.png Apple Rose answers "sure have!" S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle thanking the old ponies S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle enters the music hall S9E5.png Dusty Pages playing the guitar S9E5.png Spike "she looks pretty happy up there" S9E5.png Dusty Pages playing with her band S9E5.png Dusty Pages wildly playing guitar S9E5.png Dusty and her band still playing music S9E5.png Twilight levitates the band's instruments S9E5.png Dusty happily surprised to see Twilight S9E5.png Dusty Pages nodding to her bandmates S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle complains to the band S9E5.png Chelsea Porcelain shaking her head S9E5.png Elderly ponies band playing softer S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle "it's worth a try" S9E5.png Twilight wondering where Dusty went S9E5.png IDW comics Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 cover A.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 credits page.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 page 3.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 page 4.jpg